Sooty
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: Dipper and Wendy go on a mission for Ford, only problem is you have to be extremely aware of your surroundings.


**This story is requested by: Barbacar**

 _ **"The characters find a large, fairly old looking cannon with the kind of fuse that gets lit with a match. One character gets fired out of the canon by the other character."**_

* * *

Dipper trotted through the woods, his heart racing with excitement. Ford had sent him on his first solo mission! Well... Sort of solo. Wendy tagged along behind him after Ford advised he took her along, as she was Manly Dan's daughter.

 _"You'd better take Wendy, she's protective and won't let anything bad get to either of you."_

Now, Dipper wasn't focused on _just_ the mission. How could he be? He was in the woods alone with Wendy. _'_ _Wendy Corduroy. The most beauti-'_ His thoughts were cutoff as her voice intervened.

"What are we looking for again?" The girl's axe was slung over her shoulder, and her green flannel tied around her waist.

"It's like... Ford described as like, living soot? Uh... Have you seen the movie _'The Cranky Girl Who Did Chores In Spirit Town'_?"

"That anime movie with the black blob guy?"

"Mr. Faceless, yeah. Well there's those little fluffy soot ball thingies that eat like, sprinkles or something... But Ford said they looked like that." Wendy snorted.

"How would Ford know that movie?" Dipper looked back at her and smiled,

"Mabel made sure to introduce him to _all_ her favorite movies." The teen giggled, which filled Dipper's stomach with furious butterflies. "He said they like to live in rusty metal, something about the smell attracting them." He glanced around the area. "But I don't know why we'd be in the woods-"

"The cannon!"

"What?"

"The cannon, dude! The one Blubs and Durland shoot all the time! After that incident where they shot it in the town hall, they thought it was best to keep it outside. I remember seeing them roll it into the woods after your party last year!" She smiled wide and grabbed his hand, "I think I know where it is! Let's go!"

* * *

The cannon was _definitely_ rusty. The young boy excitedly raced up to it, followed by a snickering Wendy. Dipper attempted to climb onto the cannon, but on account of his height, he decided to just climb into it instead. Dipper pulled out a flashlight, and saw many little fuzzy black balls. They scattered around him, and climbed out.

"WHOAH! Dipper!" Wendy was a bit in shock at how many crawled out. But more at the fact they appeared to be... _Smoking..?_ It was then the teen heard a sizzling sound, and saw that the dark creatures were going near the string that would light the cannon! Before the girl had time to react, a loud BOOM could be heard, followed by a smaller splashing sound as Dipper landed in the nearby pond. Wendy raced over to the spot, and saw him looking rather discombobulated.

"That... wasn't how... I planned on this going." Wendy snickered and offered her hand to the boy.

"Well... Let's head back to the shack, we can get notes on those... Soot things later. But it looks like you've got a few scrapes. So come on." Her voice was completely sincere as she lifted her friend from the water.

The two headed home, Dipper quickly wrapping himself in a blanket as he explained to Ford what'd happened. The scientist nodded, and decided he'd take Dipper to complete the mission at a later date. The small brunet quickly asked if Wendy could accompany, to which his great uncle agreed.

* * *

 **so... i think i owe everyone an apology... i haven't completed Wendip Week July, and i only _just_ got this request done that's been sitting in my PMs for three months...**

 **what's been going on:**

 **depression, anxiety, and other disorders and disabilities that have (literally) been making my life a pain. i have an MRI scan coming up, and hopefully that can help get some answers and get me somewhat back to my old self. school has become extremely stressful, lots of essays and work i dont want to do, but i have no choice. most of this has sucked out pretty much any creativity left in me.**

 **i dont even want to get started on the election. it's been a week and i still can barely eat. (which sucks because ive been recovering from an eating disorder)**

 **so yeah... i know this isn't what you guys wanted, but it's something.**

 **on a more positive note: i have a few school breaks coming up. so there's a possibility that wendip week 2 will be finished, or a new story will be out.**

 **ill try and get the next chapter of wendip week out today or tomorrow, we'll see how it goes.**


End file.
